


Holy Ground

by the_picturesque_town



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_picturesque_town/pseuds/the_picturesque_town
Summary: Maybe it was his instinct, maybe it was because he was an alpha and the omega in his arms was just to irresistible or maybe he was already attracted to Tetsuya, not because he was an omega but because he was the most interesting person he had ever talked to. But regardless of those reasons, Seijuurou shouldn’t have done it. His mother had warned him earlier. He should have stopped and thought how they are worlds apart. He could never ever have Tetsuya. They are just too different.





	1. The holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty excited to do this fan-fiction, especially one involving omegaverse. I hope everyone will like this self-indulgent fic of mine. Excuse me if I don't get the characterization well, I made them conform as to what plot I had in mind rather than follow their canon characterization. So if you are not into something like that, I advise that this fic might not be for you.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out and I hope you Enjoy.

“Isn’t it a bit early for you to go to school today, Seijuurou?” Shiori Akashi asked her son who was preparing the duffel bag he’s going to bring to school. Though it was Saturday, it was a common occurrence for Seijuurou to go to school. He had basketball practice during weekend, leaving the house at ten o’clock. However today he had told her that he had to be at school before eight.

“It is, mother,” he answered her with a small smile. “The school had a special task for me today. There’s a new transfer student and they wanted me to give him a tour today.”

“Must be pretty special to have the school make him a private tour before he comes in,” Shiori remarked as she placed Seijuurou’s breakfast on the table.

“Yes he is, the teacher told me that it’s the Kuroko heir that’s going to transfer,” Seijuurou answered as he placed his bag neatly at the sofa before he head to the kitchen and sat down. He thanked his mother for his food before he dig in.

Hearing that it’s the Kuroko heir that’s going to transfer, Shiori couldn’t help but took interest. The Kuroko Family has always been a very prominent family in the business world; they’re one of the richest families in Japan and one of the most influential. The Kuroko Family had always been in the spotlight but recently they got even more heat. When the only grandson of Tetsurou Akashi turned sixteen years old and have his orientation tested, it was revealed that he was an omega.

In the society, they are separated by two classes, Alpha and Beta. At first glance, it may not seem like there’s a difference between the two as it involves more on the characteristics of the person but alphas are often distinguished easily as they seem to exude a strong scent emitted by their strong pheromones. Those pheromones could also attract potential mate and was even rumored to be very enticing to an alpha’s one true mate. Betas don’t have these so-called pheromones and just smell plain that in order for an alpha to be attracted to them they have to wear a perfume that had synthetic pheromones designed specifically for that purpose.

The characteristics of the two classes differ greatly. Alphas tend to get very competitive and aggressive to the things they wanted to achieve whereas Betas settle to things just easily. Betas knew to not compete with alphas but it was not unheard of. There are still some betas that didn’t conform to their nature but there’s only a few who did it. It was a given fact that alphas are born to rule. That’s why most of the world leaders and prominent businessmen are all alphas.

However, despite the society saying they are only divided by two classes, there’s always had been three classes but because of their rarity, they almost subjected as a myth. This class was called Omegas. They are the rarest of the three classes and the most alluring of them all. Omegas exudes pheromones that’s unlike an alpha, their pheromones were made to entice anyone regardless of their gender and class. The most important thing to be noted about Omegas is that they could bear a child even if they are born male. It was even said that they have a certain instinct to protect, care and love for their child that no alpha or beta could compare to. Omegas also crave for affection more than any of the classes, especially the affection of their mate and they are revealed as the most docile of the three classes.

That’s why the Kurokos got even more heat recently as their only heir, a male at that, was found to be an omega. Being a long line of dominant alphas, everyone had expected that the heir would turn out to be one. However when he got tested, he was revealed to be something even more.

Omegas are considered as a treasure, a living treasure.

“Seijuurou, I’m warning you, he’s an omega,” she said. She couldn’t help but worry; after all, her son was an alpha. The last thing they needed was Seijuurou to be kicked out of school because of an omega. Seijuurou had never been in a presence of an omega, aside from her, so she didn’t know how he would react. Being an omega herself, she knew how some alphas could be when they found an omega. Some would have the audacity to be shy but there are some who would force themselves. Though she trusted her son to have more self-control but still, she can’t help but be worried.

That was the sole reason why Shiori masked her true identity. It was a good thing for her that she found her mate. Once omega found their mates, the scent of their pheromones would be just like a smell of a very nice perfume, it wouldn’t attract the other classes sexually though they would still gain attention but most people would associate them as Betas who got some nice smelling perfumes.

“I’m aware mother, the headmaster made it perfectly clear to me. I even put on more scent-blocker today so that I wouldn’t overwhelm him so much. Can you still smell my scent?” he asked her to make sure.

Shiori sniffed the air and nodded before he pat him on the head. “There’s still some scent but it’s pretty mild.”

Seijuurou sighed. It’s a hassle to put on more scent-blocker as it might mess up with his pheromones but he’ll just bear it for today. The omega is two years younger than him that’s why he was sure that he won’t be able to interact with him more.

Upon checking the time, he finished his meal immediately and washed the dishes so he could finally leave.

“I’ll be going mother,” he said as he slung his bag and head out.

“Take care,” she said and kissed Seijuurou on the forehead. “I’ll just tell your father you left early. Now be careful on your way.”

“I will mother.” Seijuurou grabbed his bike and slowly made his way to the school.

As he went on his way, he couldn’t help but notice the blooming cherry blossoms on the street. It was always been a scenery he could never get tired of. He remind himself to go to the flower shop later and buy his mother some flowers as it seemed like the spring has already begun. The weather was still a bit chilly but it’s not that cold making Seijuurou feel that something good is going to happen today. The grannies he often greeted on his way to school during weekends were quite surprised to see him so early on the weekend but still they never failed to give him cookies. He made sure to eat some as he made his way towards the school.

It was a nice morning and he hoped it will get better.

 

 

Tetsuya Kuroko was quite excited but nervous at the same time. This will be his first time going to school. Being home-schooled all his life, it always make him wonder what going to a real school feels like. His grandfather always worries about him too much, that’s why making him agree to this was something Tetsuya had never seen coming. He already readied himself that he would get a rejection but luckily, he didn’t.

They finally arrived at Teiko University and seeing the large gates of the school, Tetsuya couldn’t help but feel even more excited. He’ll get an exclusive tour today and that makes him even more excited. Since it was a weekend, there would be no students around, making him feel more relaxed. He was also glad that he won’t have to walk around with eyes on him. Though he will have someone to tour him around, Tetsuya thought it will be fine. At least he will just have to deal with one person.

As their car drove towards the parking area, someone caught his eyes. It seemed to be another student from the school and have a shockingly red hair. As it caught the sunlight, the boy’s hair looked like it was glowing. The redhead boy was riding a bicycle while eating what seemed to be a cookie and was wearing white earphones. What draw Kuroko even more was that once he saw the feature of the student, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

He was very handsome and Kuroko didn’t know why but his stomach felt weird, it felt like something was running havoc inside him and his heart was palpitating so fast. He felt like he was going to burst. Tetsuya didn’t realize it but he was releasing some of his pheromones involuntarily, making his driver worry.

“Kuroko-sama, are you alright?” he asked.

Tetsuya tore his eyes away from the student, glad that they were going much faster and nodded. He tried to calm himself. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re sick, I’ll call Master Tetsurou and have the tour cancelled.”

“No, it’s fine. Just…fine,” he said and took one last look at the student before finally composing himself.

He didn’t know why he felt that way. He tried to take a glimpsed of the redhead boy and noticed he seemed to have stopped and was looking at their car. He could almost feel those burning red gaze staring right into his soul.

 

 

Seijuurou parked his bike first before he headed inside the building which housed the school president’s office. When he got to the office, he waited for the secretary to let him inside and waited on the waiting lounge just outside the office. With his alpha instinct, Seijuurou was very aware of the omega inside despite the thick walls of the office. He didn’t know why it was happening but something inside him was just screaming for the omega. Back in the driveway, Seijuurou sensed him when the black tinted car passed by him and he knew by instinct that the omega was looking at him.

The sound of his mother’s worries echoes through his mind. He sighed and hoped he could do this with his self-control intact.

“Akashi-kun, it seems they are ready for you,” Kimiko, the secretary of the president said.

“Thank you, Kimiko-san,” he said and smiled politely at her. He stood up and head inside the office.

As soon as he got in, his eyes zoomed at the Kuroko heir and Seijuurou thought, no, he was not ready for this. He had seen him in pictures before, often wearing a kimono as the Kuroko family is highly traditional but he was not prepared at how he actually looked on real life. Those pictures didn’t do any justice at all. The boy in front of him must be an ethereal being. Despite wearing something causal, the boy still looked beautiful.

His sky blue hair looked so soft that his fingers seemed to itch, wanting to caress those soft blue locks. The boy’s skin looked more beautiful than any porcelain doll he had seen before and Seijuurou had seen the most beautiful porcelain doll before, the university had an exhibit once and at that time he thought it was the most beautiful color he had seen but no, the being in front of him proved it wrong.

Beautiful, the only word to describe the Kuroko heir. _Mine,_ the alpha inside him growled.

“Ah, Akashi-kun, I’m glad you’re here. Kuroko-sama here is excited to look around the school.” Eiji Shirogane, the School President said and ushered Seijuurou closer. “Kuroko-sama, this is Seijuurou Akashi. He is currently the school’s student body president and the one who will give you the tour later.”

Being the polite kid he was, Seijuurou bowed properly for a greeting and then extended his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kuroko-sama.”

“Ah…um…the pleasure’s mine, Akashi-san,” the younger boy replied as he accepted Seijuurou’s hand and shook it. Seijuurou thought of singing angels when he heard his voice and when their skin touched, Seijuurou suppressed the urge to breathe deeply. The other boy’s hand felt like the softest cotton he had ever touched. He felt shameful that those soft hands have to touch his calloused ones. Seijuurou have to retract his hand as soon as he could and then looked at Tetsuya’s mesmerizing blue eyes. Though it seemed like it was a bad idea as he got even more attracted to the omega. His mother was right after all, it was really hard not to get attracted to an omega.

“Now I guess I’ll leave you to Akashi-kun, Kuroko-sama,” Shirogane said.

“Thank you for letting me have this tour again, Shirogane-san,” Tetsuya said and gave Shirogane a soft smile.

“Anything for you, Kuroko-sama,” Shirogane replied. “If you have problems at school, you can always come to me. Your grandfather entrusted your safety to me as well as your studies.”

“Thank you very much, Shirogane-san. I’ll bear it in mind.” Tetsuya turned to Seijuurou. “I guess we should go, Akashi-san must have some arrangement after this.”

“No, it’s alright. My basketball practice is still at ten. We’ll have plenty of time,” Seijuurou answered.

“Alright, we’ll be going Shirogane-san. Thank you again,” Tetsuya said and turned to Seijuurou and let him lead the way.

 

 

Tetsuya was really not prepared for this. The redhead boy was not only more handsome up close but was of course, an alpha! Tetsuya would curse if only he cursed at how lovely the scent he was emitting. It was mild but it was there and Kuroko wanted nothing but to be wrapped around with that smell all day, for the rest of his life. His omega side almost felt like purring and it only happened on the instances when he was eating vanilla cakes.

“Are you aware of your class schedules?” The sudden melodic voice interrupted his thoughts and when Tetsuya looked up; he saw those smoldering red eyes looking at him. _So handsome_ , Tetsuya thought and wondered why he had never seen him in parties before. Surely it was hard to miss someone as handsome as him.

“Yes,” he answered. “I saved them on my phone. The School President sent me my schedule last night.”

“Then I’ll tour you around the school buildings first then. I’ll let you know that this will be a long walk,” Seijuurou said.

“I don’t mind, I could use some exercise,” Tetsuya replied, quite glad that he wore the comfy shoes his butler had suggested him to wear.

“What class are you in?” He heard the redhead asked, he was being led outside the office and he was quite glad that he would get some alone time with him. He has asked beforehand that the guards his grandfather sent to guard him would just stay around the perimeter at school and not follow Tetsuya around.

“Class 1-A,” Tetsuya answered. “How about you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Class 3-A, I will graduate this year and hopefully get into the University I wanted to go,” Seijuurou answered.

“That sounds nice. So you are my senior then, should I call you Akashi-senpai?”

“Well…if you want to. I don’t mind.”

“Alright, you don't have to call me Kuroko-sama though, that’s my grandfather.”

“What should I call you then?” Seijuurou asked, unsure what to call him.

“Anything you are comfortable with,” Tetsuya answered, resisting the urge to have the redhead call him by his first name. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would sound like in that wonderful voice.

“Is Kuroko, alright with you?” Tetsuya deflated a little at the question, not noticing that the redhead was looking at him intently.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Or should I call you Tetsuya instead?” Seijuurou asked, he couldn’t help but smirk a little.

Tetsuya’s face suddenly heated and he couldn’t help but stare at the alpha in front of him. Why must he be so handsome? Someone this perfect should be illegal, Kuroko thought.

“No…that’s…just call me Kuroko, I’m fine with that,” he replied. He didn’t know why he was becoming a stuttering mess, he was not like this. He was known to have straight answers and his tutors had told him to never stutter.

“Really? You seemed to like it when I call you by your name. Should I stick with it?”

“No!” Tetsuya couldn’t help but raise his voice in embarrassment. “I mean, no,” he said, trying to gain his composure, but his cheeks are still puffed red. “Kuroko is really alright!”

Tetsuya didn’t know why or what but all of a sudden he heard the alpha laughed. When he looked at him, he saw a fond look in those red eyes. He also felt the alpha’s hand being placed on his head and ruffled his hair gently.

“I was just kidding; I’ll just call you Kuroko. I apologize for teasing you but I just couldn’t help it. You’re so cute.” Kuroko’s mind seemed to short circuit when he heard what the alpha had said. He found him cute. Cute! Kuroko have heard others complimented him before but this is the first time that he felt it was truly genuine.

“C’mon, I’ll bring you to the high school building and show you your classroom.”

 

 

For what it’s worth, Seijuurou had a great time, so great that when the tour ended, he still wanted to spend time with Tetsuya. The omega seemed shy at first but as he got to know him, he discovered more about him. He found out that Tetsuya was a keen observer, loves to read books and have an affinity to vanilla flavored foods. He also was fond of animals that if it weren’t for his allergies he had adopted a dog.

Just talking to the omega for a couple minutes, he felt like he had known him for a long time.

Seijuurou didn’t know why but being with the omega made him felt…content and complete. He didn’t know what made him feel that way but just being with him made him feel so elated. When the two of them got into heated discussions, Seijuurou was enjoying himself immensely. He could also tell that Tetsuya was enjoying as well with the way his mesmerizing blue eyes shine.

The two of them was so lost in their own word that they didn’t notice that the tour was over and they were back at the main building of the school.

“I’m afraid that’s the tour is over, are you excited to go to school on Monday?” Seijuurou asked him.

“Yes I am, though quite nervous as well since there would be other people,” Tetsuya answered with a small smile. Seijuurou couldn’t help but think how beautiful the omega was whenever he smiled. How he wished he could witness it for the rest of his life.

“I think you’ll do just fine. Well, I guess this is where we part ways,” Seijuurou said as he grabbed the sports bag which he had placed in his locker earlier but as soon as he dis he froze a little when he smelled a scent of distress coming from the omega. Being an alpha, it affected him greatly that he immediately turned to Tetsuya.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” the omega answered but Akashi didn’t buy it, however he didn’t know what had caused it. Was it something he said? Did he do something that displeased the omega?

Then it hit him. Maybe it was something that he said. Seijuurou decided to do something to test his theories.

“Do you have plans after this tour?” he suddenly asked, earning him a curious look from Tetsuya.

“No, I don’t, why?”

“Do you want to see a basketball match? Though it’s more like a school practice, it’s not an official match but we have to battle another school’s team,” Seijuurou explained, a little nervous at the omega’s response. However, when Tetsuya’s light up, he knew he was right. The omega didn’t want to part with him yet and that is why he was quite distressed earlier.

“I would love to, though is it alright for me to come?”

“It’s fine. Besides, some students watch our practice game so having a guest is no problem,” Akashi answered though it made him wonder if the omega might attract some attention.

“Alright, I’ll come with you then,” Tetsuya said, seemingly trying to hide his excitement. Seijuurou smiled at him and then lead him towards the school’s basketball gym. It was quite a long walk as the school’s sports building were on the other side but having to walk together with the omega made it bearable.

“I’m sorry you have to walk this long. I’m pretty sure you’re not used to it,” Seijuurou said apologetically.

“No it’s alright but yeah, it’s true. I’m not used to this and I could feel my feet aching already,” Tetsuya answered, as blunt as ever.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Seijuurou asked to which Tetsuya face turned red.

“Wh-what? No! It’s alright! I’m fine! I can still walk!”

“Really? I don’t mind carrying you. You look like you don’t weigh much,” Seijuurou teased. Though it seemed true that the omega doesn’t seem to weigh much, he was quite lanky.

“No! It’s fine, let’s just go!” Tetsuya said and rushed in front of Seijuurou, too embarrassed to let him see his face. Seijuurou chuckled and rushed after the omega and without a warning; he swiftly took him into his arm. Tetsuya, who was startled and was quite shocked wasn’t able to say anything and just found himself face to face with the alpha, only an inch was just separating them.

Seijuurou seemed to regret his decision but was also glad at the same time as his gaze was fixed into the omega’s beautiful face. Seijuurou couldn’t help but stare at him, Tetsuya have such beautiful blue eyes that he couldn’t tear himself away.

“So beautiful,” he couldn’t help but say out loud and it made the omega blush hard. Seijuurou admired Tetsuya more and his eyes traveled down to those luscious pink lips. It made him wonder if it was soft as they look, if they would taste as sweet as he thought it would be. He could feel the loud beat f his heart as the thoughts of kissing those lips rushed into his mind.

Maybe it was his instinct, maybe it was because he was an alpha and the omega in his arms was just to irresistible or maybe he was already attracted to Tetsuya, not because he was an omega but because he was the most interesting person he had ever talked to. But regardless of those reasons, Seijuurou shouldn’t have done it. His mother had warned him earlier. He should have stopped and thought how they are worlds apart. He could never ever have Tetsuya. They are just too different.

But he chose to ignore. He could feel it, deep down inside him, he could feel it. Tetsuya felt like the missing puzzle piece in his life. He never felt this complete and content with someone. He had never felt this attracted to someone. Tetsuya could be his mate. He could hear his alpha side laughing at his predicament, to think he had thought of just ignoring the omega earlier. God, he was naïve, he thought. Ignoring Tetsuya Kuroko was impossible.

As their lips crashed against each other, he felt something inside him hum and a rush of foreign feeling run inside him, filling him up. He could feel Tetsuya’s thoughts, his feelings, all of Tetsuya inside his mind, as if the two of them become one and it hit Seijuurou real hard.

This was the reason why he had felt such strong attraction to Tetsuya, why he got so interested in the omega despite the warnings in his head. The logic in his mind had told him that he should just ignore these feelings, that he should have just shut it down while it was still blossoming but Seijuurou couldn’t do it. He just knew. He knows.

Tetsuya is his soulmate.

 

 

Tetsuya was in a daze, in shock and his heart was hammering hard inside him. Seijuurou was kissing him! An alpha was kissing him. His alpha was kissing him! It felt so wrong but it also felt so right. He knew it was all being so sudden but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He met his mate! The feeling of their thoughts syncing together was the most wonderful feeling Tetsuya had ever known.

It was heaven. Meeting his one true mate was heaven.

Tetsuya thought that true-mates are just legends, myths that are fabricated by hopeless romantics. People who thought of making a story that seemed too good to be true so other people would have a false illusion of trying to attain one. But now, Tetsuya thought it was all real. True-mates are real and he met his.

“Mine,” he heard Seijuurou mumbled against their breath and kissed him even more. He let himself succumbed to the sweet taste of his mate’s mouth as his hands traveled through the red tresses and felt how soft it was under his fingertips. Tetsuya really felt like he was in heaven, he wished they could do this forever, that this moment would last forever.

 If only…

Tetsuya suddenly felt Seijuurou stopped and pulled away. It was when he heard the ringing of the phone that answered his questions. “D-do you want to take it?” Tetsuya managed to ask. Seijuurou seemed to contemplate at first and gave it a thought. “Must be important,” Tetsuya supplied.

Seijuurou nodded and gently put Tetsuya down and took out his phone.

Tetsuya just stood there and listen as Seijuurou answer the questions the person who was calling was asking. As he was looking at the alpha, he couldn’t believe that he was his true-mate. Seijuurou looked like the alpha any one would have ever dreamed of having.

 _He’s also a great kisser_ , his mind suddenly supplied. Tetsuya felt so ashamed of thinking such things and have to compose himself hoping that Seijuurou didn’t find out what he just thought. Being true-mates, the two of them established a pre-bond that let someone know that thought and feelings of their mate, such a connection was rare since only soulmate couple only share the bond. It was even said that it was stronger than any marriage.

“We should get going, our opponents have arrived,” Seijuurou said and lead Tetsuya towards the gym. Tetsuya was walking silently beside the alpha when suddenly he felt his hand being held. He looked at Seijuurou and saw that the redhead was looking at him. He could sense great adoration on those eyes and Tetsuya couldn’t be any happier.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

“No…I don’t,” Tetsuya answered, shaking his head. Seijuurou pulled his hand slightly to intertwine it with Tetsuya and gently clasped it. They walked like that for a while until they reached the basketball gym.

Seijuurou was a bit reluctant to let go of Tetsuya’s hand so he gave it a soft squeeze first before he let go. He could clearly saw the disappointment on the omega’s face.

“I’ll have to go and change. You can sit at one of those benches, I won’t be long,” Seijuurou assured him.

“No it’s alright, take your time,” Tetsuya replied.

“I’ll be going then.” Out of instinct, Seijuurou leaned towards Tetsuya and pressed a kiss on his forehead. It was a loving gesture of an alpha to his mate, a silent promise that he will come back for him. The omega was obviously surprised but the gesture warmed his heart that he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed about it.

The two of them were lost in their own world that they didn’t realize that someone witnessed them.

 

 

Tetsuya’s heart was still fluttering as he tried to find some decent seat where he could watch Seijuurou’s match. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss the redhead left him; it was so heartwarming that he wanted to receive more of those affectionate gestures from the alpha.

It was amazing how much he had grown to like someone in such a short period of time. It was probably because they are true-mates but Tetsuya was pretty sure that it was also the fact that Seijuurou was an amazing and brilliant person.

 _He must have been very popular_ , Tetsuya thought.

“You’re Tetsuya Kuroko, right?” a sudden voice suddenly popped up, breaking Tetsuya’s happy trance.

“Um…yes I am,” he answered warily as he looked up towards the tall stranger. He was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt with the Teiko’s basketball club logo on the right side of his chest. Tetsuya thought that he must be Seijuurou’s teammate though being raised as not to trust someone easily, he got very wary.

The other person must have sensed what he felt and smiled warmly. “Don’t worry, I didn’t come here with ill intentions or anything, I’m Reo Mibuchi, I believe we have met before.” Reo extended his hand so Tetsuya could shake it. Tetsuya remembered meeting him before that’s why he calmed down a little.

“I didn’t mean to offend you Mibuchi-san, I just remember now. You were introduced to me by your father on Aizawa-san’s party,” Tetsuya stood up and shook Reo’s hand. “It’s nice to see someone familiar here. I didn’t know you’re on a basketball team.”

“Yeah, my family didn’t expect that but I like to do some sports as a form of exercise. Though, I didn’t expect that you would be here.”

“Akashi-senpai invited me to watch the practice game. I thought it would be interesting to see him play.”

“So you know Sei-chan.” Tetsuya frowned a little at the nickname, somehow he didn’t like it.

“Sei-chan?” Tetsuya asked, hoping he heard it wrong.

“It’s a nickname I gave him though he doesn’t really approve of it. But I think he secretly likes it,” Reo joked.

Tetsuya smiled a little at that. “I doubt that, senpai doesn’t seem to be like that.”

Reo was about to say something when a sudden voice interrupted them making them look who it was.

“So you two have already met.” It was Seijuurou, who was now wearing a plain black shirt and a gray basketball shorts, a sports towel hung around his neck. Tetsuya couldn’t help but think that his alpha was really handsome.

“You look good as always Sei-chan! You should accept my offer to be one of our models, I’m sure we’ll sell a lot!” Tetsuya frowned a little. Why did Reo have to be the one to voice out his thoughts? Does he like Seijuurou?

“Your company already sells a lot without me being there, Reo. You two seemed to be getting along.”

“Yeah, Kuroko-san here is really nice and sweet!”

“I hope he’s not annoying you.”

“No, Mibuchi-san is really nice.”

“Well, the game will start in a few minutes and Reo, since you can’t join us, can you watch Kuroko for me?”

“Sure, no problem Sei-chan!”

“I’ll be going,” Seijuurou said to Tetsuya with a smile.

“Good luck,” Tetsuya cheered for him before the alpha went off towards the court. Tetsuya kind of expected the alpha to kiss him in the forehead like before that’s why he kind of got disappointed that he didn’t received it.

After a few minutes, the game finally starts and Tetsuya watched Seijuurou play on the court. To say Tetsuya was amazed was an understatement. Seijuurou was very skilled at what he does making Tetsuya think that he could become a pro if he wanted to. He was so good that his opponents had a hard time beating Seijuurou’s team. Even if it was just the first half, there was already a large gap between the scores and most of it was because of Seijuurou.

“He’s really amazing, isn’t he?” Mibuchi suddenly said. Tetsuya who was still in trance didn’t realize that Mibuchi was eyeing him suspiciously.

“He is,” Tetsuya answered, a little breathless. Seijuurou got even more attractive as Tetsuya watch him play.

“You know, Sei-chan is really popular here at school though no one voiced it out, more like it’s a silent agreement in the school.” Reo’s comment caught Tetsuya’s attention, making him look at the tall male; a frown marred his beautiful face.

“A silent agreement? Why?” Tetsuya could help but ask.

“Now Kuroko-san, what I’m about to tell you might change your perspective of Sei-chan and I know that he really likes you…a lot. Do you realize he scent marked you?”

“He did?” At the question, Tetsuya tried sniffing himself and frowned even more when he smelled nothing.

“Yes, maybe he did it unconsciously since it’s a bit faint but it’s there.”

The thought made Tetsuya really happy that he couldn’t help but form a smile but he suddenly got bothered why Mibuchi was saying this all of a sudden. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’ll tell you but let me ask you something first.”

“Okay.” Somehow Tetsuya felt a foreboding feeling that he wouldn’t like what Mibuchi was going to say next.

“Have you met Sei-chan before? In any events or any parties? Have you seen him before?”

Tetsuya thought it was an odd question but he tried to humor Mibuchi and thought about it and as he tried to remember, he realized, no. He had never seen Seijuurou before, nor on any events his family attended. Tetsuya frowned a little, trying his best to remember. Seijuurou was really hard to miss, with all that red hair, strong confidence and that handsome face but why, why did Tetsuya never saw him before.

“You haven’t right?”

“Why is that? Is he new money or something?” Tetsuya asked, hoping that was the answer but the kind of doubt it.

“No. You would have never met him Kuroko-san if you didn’t come to this school. Like I told you, Sei-chan is really popular but no one would loudly acknowledge it. See those girls on the bleachers? They might be cheering for the whole team but we know they came here for Sei-chan, they just made some excuse to see him play.”

Tetsuya turned to the other side of the bleachers and saw some girls who was cheering for the Teiko’ basketball team. However, they seemed to squeal loudly whenever it was Seijuurou who scored or when he was crushing the enemies’ defenses.

“Why?”

“You see, Teiko University was a school for the rich right? No common people could afford to come here so you must have thought that Sei-chan would be like one of us and you probably thought that liking him would be no problem, unless he came from a rival company, well that’s another story, but you see, Sei-chan is not like us.”

“What do you mean?” Mibuchi was only making him have more questions than answers.

“He got here because of a scholarship. He’s a…commoner, as some people would like to put it. He got full marks on what the university had deemed to be the hardest exam they made though Sei-chan made it look like an elementary school’s exam and even admitted to me that he didn’t even have a hard time.”

“So…he’s…”

“Not like us and I know you like him…a lot if I was to judge but you do realize that the two of you should not be involve right. You, of all people shouldn’t be with someone of that status.”

Tetsuya suddenly felt at a loss. He didn’t know what to do. Reo was right. He suddenly remembered his grandfather. He knew full well how the elder Kuroko would react to this.

“Look, I’m Sei-chan’s friend and I hate to see him get hurt. I hate to be the one who has to do this but…I would feel bad if I didn’t do anything.” Tetsuya could feel that Mibuchi’s feelings are genuine and that he really cared for Seijuurou, being an omega made him very sensitive to other people’s feelings.

“It’s alright Mibuchi-san, I’m glad you told me before I would feel something deeper for him.” Tetsuya smiled sadly, gazing at his alpha. He could feel his heart breaking a little. He was at a loss on what to do. “It’s such a shame, I really liked him. It’s the first time I liked someone this hard.”

Tetsuya felt extremely sad, feeling the urge to cry. Thinking that he might affect the energy inside the room and not wanting Seijuurou to worry, he decided to leave.

“Mibuchi-san, I think I have to leave. Just tell Akashi-senpai something came up and I have to go. Tell him I’m very glad to meet him,” Tetsuya said.

Mibuchi looked at him worriedly but decided not to comment. “Alright, I’ll tell him.”

Tetsuya didn’t say anymore and just leave the gym. He took one last look at his alpha before he headed out.


	2. The Legend of Soulbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the best day of his life and Tetsuya had never felt such happiness before. He felt his feeling for his alpha had gotten even stronger and Tetsuya wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to update this before the weekend.  
> Enjoy~

“You have been avoiding me,” the sudden voice made Tetsuya flinched, almost making him slip the books he was carrying. He didn’t have to turn and look to see who owned the voice; it was the person who had been haunting his dreams for the rest of the weekends.

“Senpai…it’s nice to see you again,” Tetsuya said lamely and turned to face the redhead. He still couldn’t help but think that the alpha looked good on his school uniform, he had seen him a couple of times already but he tried his best to avoid the alpha. However, what struck him most was Seijuurou’s scent, it was stronger compared to the first time they have met. It almost made him move closer to the alpha and nestled against his neck where he knew the scent would be the strongest.

He must have used scent-blockers before, Tetsuya thought.

“You didn’t answer me,” he said. Tetsuya could sense the irritation in his voice.

“I wasn’t aware you are asking me a question,” Tetsuya retorted.

“I didn’t but I was implying it when I said that you were avoiding me,” Seijuurou replied. “I thought that you really did left because you had some things to attend to but I didn’t expect you’re hell bent on avoiding me for the rest of the school days.”

“I have nothing to explain to you,” Tetsuya said and tried to walk away but instead he got pinned by Seijuurou against the bookshelves. The distance between them was so small that Tetsuya was drowned with the alpha’s scent; he could feel his resolve crumbling and just succumb to his instincts. He wanted nothing but to just nuzzle into his mate’s chest and bury his nose with that wonderful scent **.** He had to steel his self. He didn’t want both of them to get hurt, most of all Seijuurou.

“You do. Why are you avoiding me Tetsuya? Please tell me I didn’t imagine that you felt the same way as me last Saturday. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Seijuurou’s hand cupped Tetsuya’s face, tracing it gently with his fingers. “You’re making me lose my mind.” The sound of the alpha’s voice made Tetsuya’s defense crumble down.

Tetsuya felt his breath hitch as his eyes locked against Seijuurou’s fiery ones. “I really like you and I know you feel the same way, I could feel it in our bond,” Seijuurou said as he inched closer to the omega, only breaths apart.

“Sen−” Tetsuya was unable to finish as a pair of warm lips pressed against his soft ones and Tetsuya could only muster a soft moan. His mind had constantly relived the feeling of Seijuurou’s lips against his. It was as soft as he remembered and tasted just as good. How he managed to avoid the alpha for the rest of the week had become a mystery to him. The bond between them was so strong that it was so hard to resist it. Tetsuya couldn’t resist his alpha and right now, he could feel Seijuurou’s strong longing for him.

It hit Tetsuya so hard that it broke his heart. It was him that made his mate felt this way. Tetsuya wanted nothing but to just comfort him and love him and give him everything he could to ease those feelings. He loathed that he made him feel this way.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses, let his books fall on the floor and have his arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he tried to say again but the alpha didn’t reply and was just kissing him passionately.

He felt his alpha’s strong body pressed against his and his mind shut down at how good it felt. His omega instinct was screaming to be dominated by this alpha and wanted him to be claimed and marked. He started to bare his neck, offering himself to be marked at this moment.

 

 

Seijuurou was going to lose it, his omega had become so pliant against him that some sick thoughts made by his alpha side rushed through his mind. _Mark him! Claim!_ The thoughts inside his mind screamed, it did not help that the omega’s scent became so strong and delicious that his teeth itched to mark when he saw that beautiful neck of his mate. Seijuurou did his best to fight his instincts and muster all of his strength so he could pull away.

Tetsuya seemed to protest and pull Seijuurou so they could kiss again but he stopped him. He gently cupped the omega’s face with both of his hands and let their foreheads touched. He tried to calm the omega with his mind, holding him firmly so he couldn’t move.

 “I forgive you, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou whispered once they have calmed down and look into the omega’s blue eyes.

“But I…you’re…” Seijuurou silenced Tetsuya with a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

“Just tell me. I’ll respect the reason why you are avoiding me, but please just tell me,” Seijuurou pleaded, looking deep into the omega’s eyes.

Tetsuya couldn’t seem to look straight into his eyes and gently push him away so they could have some space. The omega took a deep breath first before looking into Seijuurou’s eyes again, this time there seemed to be a resolve in his eyes.

“Last Saturday, Mibuchi-san and I talked and he told me about you.” Seijuurou now had an idea where this conversation will go. He couldn’t help but look down at their feet and felt so insecure. Since he came to this school, he had steeled himself so that he wouldn’t be affected at what the other students say about him. He knew what they called him behind his back. _Commoner.  Pauper._ But he did let their words bring him down. He still stood proud as alpha. He did not let any of those words get to them. He never let anyone bring his confidence now. It didn’t, until now.

He knew where he stood. Tetsuya came from a very prestigious family. He even had idea that Tetsuya’s family probably has plans of Tetsuya being wedded to an alpha that has the same status as him. Seijuurou had no place in his world. He didn’t belong to where Tetsuya stood.

“We’re not…our status is just too different. We shouldn’t be together…”

Seijuurou could hear his heart break at the words Tetsuya said. He knew that. He knew from the start how different the two of them are. He knew how wide and tall the wall between their statuses stood. How Seijuurou could do nothing against it. He was powerless. He was weak. He had never felt this helpless before.

“Or so they would say.” Those words made him look at Tetsuya’s eyes. He saw tears misted in those beautiful blue eyes. “I thought it would be best to avoid you, to let society ruin what we have. To let this divide come between us but…but when you kiss me earlier, when you held me…you’re my soulmate. I know deep down in my body, in my heart…in my soul. I’m yours…only yours and I don’t think I could bear to be someone else’s. We just met, I know…but—“

Before Tetsuya could say anything more, Seijuurou pulled him once again and kissed him passionately on the lips. Seijuurou could only laugh at himself, he’s the alpha between the two of them but it turns out Tetsuya was stronger one. It made Seijuurou feel so ashamed that he got so weak, that it was his Omega that pulled him out. _Never again,_ he promised himself.

“Say no more,” Seijuurou said as he pulled away. “We’re mates, I could hear your thoughts, I could feel what you feel and I’m sure you felt mine. We’ll make this work. To hell what society would say. I am yours.”

Seijuurou traced the outline of Tetsuya’s face and look lovingly into his eyes. “…and you are mine.”

 

 

Tetsuya’s smile couldn’t be any wider and jumped right into Seijuurou’s arms. He felt so much comfort in the arms of his alpha that he couldn’t help but think that they could do this. They could make this work. Seijuurou is his one-true-mate; no one on this universe could ever replace him.

They are soulmate and Tetsuya knew they could form a Soulbond one day, an unbreakable bond that would connect their souls as one, also known as the strongest form of marriage. It could only form when the two mates are true mates and that their bond was strong. Soulbond was only in the legends, no one could actually prove that it existed but Tetsuya have faith that the two of them could establish such strong bond someday.

“I think I really like Akashi-senpai,” Tetsuya mumbled against Seijuurou’s neck. He heard the alpha laugh and felt him kiss his head.

“I like Tetsuya too,” he heard him say and Tetsuya couldn’t help but blushed hard as he heard the way Seijuurou said his name. It was full of affection and love that it made Tetsuya’s heart beat so hard. No…this was not like. He could feel it was more than that, but it was just blossoming, it was small but it was there. It was Love.

 

 

 

“This is nice, I didn’t expect it would be so nice to eat lunch here,” Tetsuya said as he settled, together with Seijuurou, down at the foot of the biggest cherry blossom tree in the school. The school had a cherry blossom field next to where the school garden is located and Seijuurou told him that he often spent his lunch here. Seijuurou had laid out some kind of cloth for them earlier to sit so their uniforms wouldn’t be dirtied.

“Yeah it is nice here, much better than the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, I often ate there before. It’s kind of uncomfortable for me, I could smell the different kinds of scent of the people and it’s kind of overwhelming,” Tetsuya crinkled his nose at the memory. He didn’t know why but ever since he met Seijuurou, the scent of the other alphas seemed too repulsive for him to bear. He was lucky that he could mask his expression well so he wouldn’t show his disgust.

He subtly sniffed Seijuurou without the alpha’s notice so he could smell his wonderful smell and rid the remnants of the other alpha’s scent on his nose. He couldn’t help but smile when he did and settled nicely on his seat. “This place is literally a breath of fresh air.”

“I’m glad you like it here,” Seijuurou said with a smile and Tetsuya couldn’t help but flushed a little at how handsome his alpha looked like right now. It was no wonder that he was secretly popular at this school. After he heard Mibuchi’s story, he couldn’t help but notice that whenever some female student, or other times males, saw Seijuurou pass by, he saw them giggling and whispering to themselves with their cheeks flushed. Though it saddened Tetsuya greatly that no one would ever try to say their feelings out loud as Seijuurou was a mere commoner to their eyes.

If only they were in the same status, Tetsuya knew they would have no problem at their relationship.

Not liking the train of his thoughts, Tetsuya decided to drop it off.

 “We should eat.” He added and took out his lunch box.

Tetsuya couldn’t help but be curious at how Seijuurou’s lunch box would look like. When he opened it, Tetsuya was in awe as it seemed to look really delicious. He didn’t notice that Seijuurou saw him.

“You want to try? My mother cooked this for me,” Seijuurou said and Tetsuya flushed hard as he was caught.

“Ah…no…it’s alright, I got my own.”

“Here, try this,” before Tetsuya could do anything, Seijuurou took a portion of his food and fed Tetsuya with his chopsticks. Tetsuya could only pout as he chewed the food but as soon as the taste invaded his palette, his eyes shone. It was really delicious.

“You like it?” Seijuurou asked but Tetsuya could only nod as he was still chewing his food.

“There wouldn’t be enough for you if you share,” Tetsuya said after he gulped his food down.

“It’s alright, feeding you makes me happy.” Seijuurou said with that smile again that makes Tetsuya’s heart flutter. “Seeing my mate happy, makes me feel full already.”

Tetsuya smiled and leaned towards Seijuurou and gave him a peck on his lips. “Let’s just share our food, it is better that way,” Tetsuya said with a smile.

Seijuurou nodded and scooted closer towards his mate and the two ate in silence.

 

 

“You’re graduating this year, right?” Tetsuya asked as they were still at the cherry blossom tree. They have finished their lunch and right now Tetsuya was leaning against the tree with Seijuurou’s head on his lap.

“Yeah, I’m still not sure on what courses should I take.” Seijuurou was still undecided what he would take. There’s no course that had interested him yet and he couldn’t find something that would suit him.

“You’ll find one someday and I know you will be great,” Tetsuya assured him as he felt the omega’s soft soft hands caress his hair. Seijuurou found himself staring at his beautiful mate and he couldn’t help but reach his hand out and caress his cheeks.

“You have so much faith in me, what if I fail?” Seijuurou asked.

“Then I will help you pick yourself up and start again. I know you wouldn’t give up easily, you’re a strong Alpha,” Tetsuya said and leaned down to peck Seijuurou’s lips. “I love you.”

Seijuurou’s eyes widened when he heard those words and he could only stare at the omega as he pulled away. Before he could comprehend it, he found himself sitting up and pull Tetsuya close and locked his lips against him.

The kiss between them was so intense that Seijuurou found himself drowning with the love he felt from his omega. The confession still took him by surprise despite having the idea that the both of them felt the same, the feeling was still overwhelming and he felt his heart was going to burst at the seams. He loves Tetsuya.

 _So this is what it feels to be in love,_ Seijuurou thought as he kissed his mate lovingly until both of them ran out of air. He found himself staring at those beautiful blue eyes as their foreheads pressed against each other.

“I love you too. God, I love you so much,” Seijuurou said and in that moment he thought that they could do this. He found what he must do.

He will strive hard so someday he could stand equal to his mate and that no one would ever come between them again. He will fight for them.

 

 

“Thank you, Kagami-kun, for helping me out today. I owe you a lot,” Tetsuya said as he gave a deep bow to Taiga, to which the big redhead just patted Tetsuya’s hair and urged him to stand up. Taiga Kagami was Tetsuya’s best friend since childhood. They met through their family ties and ever since then, they became tight like brothers. They are the same age so it was easier for them to get along, though taiga had always been bigger of the two since he was an alpha.

Taiga is the only one whom he could ask a favor like this. Earlier this week, Seijuurou asked him if they could meet on the weekend after his basketball practice and go on a date together. Tetsuya, who couldn’t pass the chance to go out with his mate, got excited and immediately agreed without remembering that he need to ask permission to his grandfather before he could go out easily.

If Seijuurou himself didn’t ask if it would be okay for Tetsuya to go, given with his family status, Tetsuya wouldn’t even remember. He immediately sense how his mate deflated and immediately told him that he would do something about it and told him not to worry. He remembered how the alpha beamed when he told him they could go and the image of the handsome alpha was forever burned in his memory.

That’s how he found himself asking Taiga a favor. He told him everything about Seijuurou and convinced him to help. Taiga, whom he knew was weak to his pleading blue eyes and had a really soft heart despite how big an alpha he was, agreed and let Tetsuya have his way but with an exchange that Tetsuya will treat him to his favorite cheeseburgers at the local fast food chain called Maji Bar.

Their plan was for Kagami to ask permission to Tetsuya’s grandfather if they could spend the weekend at his place. Given that they often do that most of the time, his grandfather agreed without asking further questions but only threatened Taiga a bit that he should take care of Tetsuya well.

Since the two families are quite close, Tetsuya was only escorted by his guards until they reach Taiga’s house and it was pretty convenient since Tetsuya would be able to go out with no guards watching him. He really was lucky that he have his best friend to help him.

“Geez, don’t bow down like that, it’s not a big deal. Besides, you owe me a year’s worth of Maji Bar and don’t forget to introduce that alpha of yours to me. I’ll give him a good beating if he doesn’t treat you right,” Kagami said with a grin.

“Thank you Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya replied with a smile. “I would buy you one branch of Maji Bar if you want to,” Tetsuya joked.

The redhead just scoffed. “I could do that myself. Anyway, enjoy your date and use protection!”

Tetsuya flushed at Taiga’s words. “Wh-what are you talking about? We’re not…we don’t…”

Taiga just laughed at his friend which earned him a jab in the ribs. “Hey! That hurts!” Taiga yelped and glared at the omega.

“It’s your fault! I’ll be going now,” Tetsuya said as he secured his hat before he stepped out of the car.

“Remember you are only allowed until five, I’ll call the police if you didn’t text me to get you by then,” Taiga reminded him.

“Yes mother, now I’ll go, Senpai’s waiting for me,” Tetsuya said and waved Taiga goodbye before he closed the door.

Tetsuya watched as the car speed away before he headed to where he will meet Seijuurou. He fixed himself first with his reflection from one of the windows before he headed to his destination.

He was quite nervous today as it would be the first time that he will be walking on the city alone. He made sure to put on more scent blockers, even carried one to suppress his pheromones, just to be sure.  It would be trouble if someone recognized him, that’s why he put on a hat to cover his hair and conceal his face a little, he even put on some fake glasses so that no one would really gave him a second thought.

He finally arrived at his destination, his nerves starting to get to him. It would be his first date and he couldn’t help but be excited about it, especially he would be spending it together with his mate. As Tetsuya approach the park, he couldn’t help but notice the loud whispers of some female betas.

“We should definitely approach him,” said one beta that was fixing her hair and retouched her make up.

“What if he’s waiting for someone, maybe his date? It would be rude,” said the other.

“Who cares, we don’t know if we don’t try!”

“Yeah but he’s way out of our league and he’s definitely an alpha, I don’t think…w-wait…he’s walking towards us! Oh my god, maybe he noticed us looking.” The frantic beta made attempts to fix her look; she even pulled out her synthetic perfume and sprayed it all over herself. The other also did the same and Tetsuya just chuckled at how ridiculous the two are.

He decided to check out who the two betas are fussing about and his eyes widened as he saw Seijuurou. His heart beat hard as he took in how handsome the alpha looked like. He was wearing a maroon shirt underneath a black pea coat and black pants matching it with white rubber shoes and though his hair was a bit of a mess, it only made the alpha even more handsome. Even if Seijuurou was only wearing simple clothes, the confidence he exudes was so overwhelming, Tetsuya could feel like it would blow him away if it could. It doesn’t help that the alpha was ridiculously handsome.

Their eyes looked for a moment and Tetsuya found himself drowning in those beautiful red eyes. He didn’t mind the two betas anymore and focus his attention on the alpha that stopped in front of him. He really took his breath away.

“I knew it was you, despite your disguise and that amount of scent blockers.” Seijuurou’s voice never really failed to make Tetsuya’s heart melt at how soft and silky it sounded like. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright with that?”

“O-of course! It’s alright, besides it’s only for today,” Tetsuya replied.

“So there would be no second date?” Seijuurou asked him teasingly.

Tetsuya flushed at that and immediately replied. “Of course not! I mean…we could go for another…if you want.”

“I’m glad,” Seijuurou smiled. “Now, shall we go?”

Tetsuya nodded and took the arm that Seijuurou offered. He pressed a little closer to his alpha, loving the way how warm his body felt. He also smelled that Seijuurou only applied a decent amount of scent blocker that’s why his scent was pretty strong today. It made his omega side hummed in content as it blocked out any other scent that other people emitted.

“I’m glad you managed to sneak out. I’m happy we get to go out,” Seijuurou said as he looked at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya smiled back at him and moved his hand so he was holding Seijuurou’s. “I’m glad as well. This wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya said. “Now I owe him some cheeseburgers at Maji Bar.”

“I’m glad you have such a good friend as him. I would like to thank him as well. He was very kind to help you,” Seijuurou said.

 

 

 

“Yeah he is,” Tetsuya replied with a fond look on his face. Seijuurou noticed the look on Tetsuya’s face and decided not to comment on it. He felt a bit envious of Taiga but immediately shut it down. He knew they are just friends and he got nothing to worry about. He trust Tetsuya and knew that the two of them are really friends. Besides, it was him to which Tetsuya had confessed not Taiga, so he really had nothing to worry about.

“Then let’s buy him some burgers before you head home today,” Seijuurou said, earning him a smile from Tetsuya.

“He would love that.” Seijuurou squeezed the omega’s hand and then lead him to the place he had wanted to bring him. He was a bit nervous to bring Tetsuya to that place, knowing the omega’s status, but he thought that he might love it.

“You never told me where we are going,” Tetsuya said.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Seijuurou said. He sensed the omega’s excitement through their bond and it pleased him greatly.

After walking for several minutes, they finally arrived at small store, standing next to a popular bookstore that almost looked like it was abandoned if not for the “OPEN” sign at the front door. The entered the shop, making the bell ring in the process and Seijuurou could sense Tetsuya’s slight confusion.

He knew it’s not the right place to bring someone on their first date, it was cluttered with old books that had already accumulated some dust and the shelves looked like it was going to collapse any minute now, but it was the only store that have the book he wanted to buy for Tetsuya and  not only that. Tetsuya had mentioned before that he likes rare books and this place was the only one in the city that sold rare books to which he could afford.

“I apologize if you didn’t like the place, I know it’s not ideal to bring you here for the first date,” Seijuurou said.

“No! It’s alright. I’m pretty sure that senpai has a reason why he brought me here. It’s alright,” Tetsuya assured him.

Seijuurou let out a sigh and pulled Tetsuya to place a kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad, even if the place looked a bit of a mess; I have a surprise for you.” Seijuurou rang the bell at the counter to which someone replied a loud “wait” and the sound of falling books was heard.

Tetsuya looked at him worriedly but told him it was alright. A few minutes later, a female with pink hair came out and Seijuurou smiled in amusement as Satsuki looked like an utter mess as usual. Her long pink hair was tied in a very messy bun, not the one that looked stylish, but a real messy bun. She was also wearing a very large shirt on her that had some coffee stains on it and a pair of jogging pants that did no justice in her body at all. She also wore some thick glasses due to her poor eyesight that covered up the pretty face. “Oh my! Akashi-kun! You finally visited me, I miss you!” She immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Seijuurou was already used to Satsuki’s welcome, as it had always been like that since they were kids but he failed to notice that the omega behind him was in shock and a bit annoyed at the exchange. He had never seen Seijuurou interacted with someone like that and Tetsuya couldn’t help but be annoyed with it.

“Oh! I got the book you asked me last week. It was a pain to get but I did and now you owe me one,” she chirped happily. It was then that Seijuurou remembered his companion and immediately pulled him to his side.

“Ah, Satsuki, I would like to introduce you to my mate,” Seijuurou said.

“Wait? Mate? You have a mate? Oh my, that’s great news! Oh my god! He’s so cute!” Satsuki almost fawned at Tetsuya when he saw him. Tetsuya blushed a little at the compliment, feeling the sincerity behind it that he felt bad that at being annoyed by the female beta earlier.

“Tetsuya, I would like you to meet Satsuki. She’s my childhood friend, we were neighbors before but they moved out and was now living at the back of this store,” Seijuurou said.

Tetsuya bowed politely and introduced himself. “I’m Tetsuya Kuroko by the way; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

When Satsuki heard his name she eyes Seijuurou suspiciously and he knew already what Satsuki thought. He gave her a look that he would tell her all the details but not in front of Tetsuya. Satsuki, being the intelligent woman she is, just gave Seijuurou a knowing look before she turned to Tetsuya and gave him her bright smile.

“Now where is that book Satsuki?”

“Wait a sec! I kept it here somewhere,” she said and went behind the counter to look for the book. When she found it she stood up and handed it to Seijuurou. He paid for it first and then thanked her. “Should I wrap it?” she asked.

“No need,” Seijuurou took the book and then handed it to Tetsuya. “I believed you don’t have this in your collection,” Seijuurou said.

Tetsuya looked a bit confused and took it. When he read the cover, his eyes widened and look at Seijuurou in awe. He couldn’t believe that he remembered. They have talked about this when Tetsuya was just having a tour at the school, he knew it wasn’t that long but to have Seijuurou remember such small details, he couldn’t help but be flattered.

“You remembered,” he mumbled as he admired the book. Despite looking a bit worn out and definitely a secondhand book, it was the best book he had ever received.

“I would never forget, I remember everything you have ever told me, my love.” Tetsuya hugged Seijuurou tight, thanking him over and over again.

Satsuki just watched the two from the sidelines and saw how the two looked so in love that she couldn’t blame Seijuurou for his decisions. However, she couldn’t help but worry. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the two will have such a rough road ahead of them.

“Satsuki’s stores also have some rare books here. I thought you might want to check it out,” Seijuurou said to Tetsuya

“Oh! I have some new deliveries today, you might want to see it,” Satsuki piped in.

Seijuurou saw how Tetsuya’s eyes shone and followed Satsuki as she lead him deeper to the store where there are shelves with books neatly stacked against them. Tetsuya and Satsuki had a blast talking with each other and Seijuurou just watch at how excited and happy his mate looked. He knew he would like it here and he was happy he got to introduce the two of them together.

 

 

When they got out of the store, Tetsuya had a paper bag full of books. Talking to Satsuki was a blast as she knew more books than him. Seijuurou would also come and join the conversation every now and then and the three of them would get into heated discussions about the books. Tetsuya had so much fun that he didn’t expect that they had been talking for hours. It was when he heard his stomach grumbled that the three of them stopped and then laughed out of Tetsuya’s embarrassment.

They bid their goodbyes to Satsuki, promising to go back, before they head out to eat dinner before Tetsuya would go back home.

“It was so much fun,” Tetsuya said, a smile still plastered on his face.

“I can’t believe the two of you joined forces and destroyed me.”

“Oh, the great alpha was defeated? Did it hurt your alpha pride?” Tetsuya said teasingly to his mate.

“Just so you know. I never won a debate against Satsuki. I swear that woman probably knew all the secrets to the world,” Seijuurou muttered and Tetsuya just laughed.

“Momoi-san is an amazing person. It’s a shame she didn’t go to any school.”

“Well, not everyone lived a privileged life. Satsuki is one of them. She stopped going to school after her father got sick. He’s her only family and she could never leave him alone. She decided to just devote her time to him and have the store’s earning keep them by.

“But you don’t need to be worried about her. She just self-study from time to time using the books I lent her. She’s a strong woman and she didn’t want anyone pitying her.”

“No, I don’t pity her. I’m even more amazed. You have an amazing friend,” Tetsuya said. “Though…why are you two not together?” Tetsuya couldn’t help but ask. The two of them are so close that it was a surprise they didn’t develop any feelings to each other.

“Why are you not in a relationship with your friend Kagami then?” Seijuurou asked.

“Well that’s because we’re only friends, he’s more like a brother to me,” Tetsuya answered.

“Well it’s the same for me. She’s like a sister I never had. So you don’t have to be jealous at her. I remember so well the annoyance you felt when Satsuki hugged me.” Tetsuya saw the smirk in Seijuurou’s handsome face and he knew that the cat is out of the bag.

“T-that’s not what—“ Tetsuya tried to make lame attempts at denying what he felt earlier but he knew how sharp his alpha was.

“I didn’t peg you to be the jealous type. You don’t have to worry, I’m only yours,” Tetsuya felt his heart skip at the alpha’s words and before Tetsuya knew, he felt soft warm lips pressed against his. The kiss was slow and sweet and Tetsuya could only feel himself melting at his alpha’s arms. He was glad he was being held by such strong arms or else he might have melted to the floor.

Tetsuya found himself in a slight haze when Seijuurou pulled away and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the handsome alpha. He reached out to caress the alpha’s face and whispered to him. “I love you, senpai.”

“Say it with my name, love,” Seijuurou looked at him as if he was the only one that mattered in the world and that warmed Tetsuya’s heart so much.

“I love you, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya smiled at his mate and saw how Seijuurou’s expression softened.

“I love you too, Tetsuya,” he replied and gently kissed his forehead.

Tetsuya could feel how much Seijuurou love him through their bond and in that moment, he wished that the time would just stop and stay like this with his alpha for the rest of their lives.

 

 

“For an alpha, he’s a midge—ouch! Kuroko what the fuck!” Taiga rubbed his side which the omega jabbed him. The said omega just settled comfortably in his seat as the deriver started up their car.

“Kagami-kun is just taller than average, Akashi-senpai’s height is normal,” Tetsuya defended his alpha and gave Taiga a glare. “Our heights are normal.” Taiga decided not to comment any further, not wanting to get jabbed in the ribs anymore. Despite Tetsuya being an omega, he could pack a strong punch.

“Anyway, aside from the height—“ Tetsuya glared at Taiga again and the poor redhead just cleared his throat and continued. “He’s got a very strong presence as an alpha. I felt like he would gut me anytime if I made a wrong move on you.”

“Senpai wouldn’t do that,” Tetsuya argued. “He’s very kind to me.”

“Of course he won’t, you’re his mate and I know he won’t do anything but, he just gave off that vibe. He’s got too much confidence.”

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun’s alpha senses are still functioning,” Tetsuya teased the alpha with a grin.

“Of course it does!”

“I thought you’re all about cheeseburgers.”

“That’s not true, I do hone my alpha instincts,” Taiga said defensively.

Tetsuya gave Taiga a disbelieving look before he handed him the paper bag he was holding. “Senpai got it for you.”

“What is this?” Taiga asked as he received the paper bag. When he opened it, his mouth watered. It’s a paper bag filled with delicious looking hamburgers from Maji Bar. How Taiga knew it was from Maji Bar was beyond Tetsuya’s knowledge.

“It’s a thank you for today, for helping us out. He said, you’re a great friend to me,” Tetsuya said with a smile.

“Geez, he’s really not a bad guy huh. Say thanks for me, will ya?”

“Of course and I really thanked Kagami-kun for helping us today. You’re the best.” Taiga blushed at the compliment he received from him and tried to brush it off as it was nothing. In truth, he was also glad that he’s friend with Tetsuya. He’s the only one that would tell him outright if what he did was bullshit and he would never let anything change between the two of them.

“Now let’s get you home. Your grandfather might call anytime soon.” Tetsuya nodded as a reply and looked out of the window with a smile on his face as he reminisced all that happened today. It was the best day of his life and Tetsuya had never felt such happiness before. He felt his feeling for his alpha had gotten even stronger and Tetsuya wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

Seijuurou knew that one way or the other, the students of Teiko will have an idea that he’s with Tetsuya. They have been going out for months now and their relationship had become obvious to everyone who was looking. Every now and then, he would receive dirty glares from other alphas who wanted to court his omega and if Seijuurou did not have such a strong presence as an alpha, some would have probably challenged him to a fight.

It was not unheard of that fights among alphas would break out because another alpha tried to claim another alpha’s mate but such acts were highly frowned upon. Claiming another alphas mate, especially if they have established a bond, was a taboo. Forming a bond between mates was a sacred act and if a person would try to break it, it was said that only misfortune would come to them.

“No one would say it out loud, you know, but they are jealous with the two of you,” Seijuurou heard Reo told him as he was getting changed in his practice clothes. “The other alphas just wanted to be in your spot right now, and some even thought of challenging you but they are just too scared. It seemed like the two of you are bonded despite the fact that Kuroko-san is unmarked.”

“Is that why some of our teammates are so heated when they have practice match against me?” Seijuurou asked ignoring the last part of what Mibuchi said. Marking his mate was another matter. It involved acts that he knew were far too early for them.

“Well, yeah, that one too but they knew they’ll never win,” Reo replied.

“They never would win against me. I’ll never let them,” Seijuurou replied.

“But you know Sei-chan…some says…very bad things about you. There’s even a rumor that…” before Reo could continue Seijuurou interrupted him.

“I know, I heard about them. It’s sad how some people would make stuff out of petty jealousy. If they are man enough, they should come and challenge me instead, not make petty rumors that ring no truth. I love Tetsuya, and I don’t have to prove myself to anyone other than him. Tetsuya acknowledging my feelings and accepting them is more than enough for me.”

Reo could only stare in awe at Seijuurou, he could feel the sincerity at Seijuurou’s words and he was at a loss for words. He found himself smiling at the smaller alpha and then hugged him tight. “I’m rooting for you Sei-chan! You can do it!”

Seijuurou smiled at his friend. “Thank you, Reo. That means a lot to me.”

“It’s nothing; now let’s go practice!”

 

 

“I’m impressed you have managed to hide this from me.” The stern voice of his grandfather almost made Tetsuya flinch. If he didn’t mask his emotions well it would have shown in his face but Tetsuya had practiced to contain his emotions as much as possible whenever he met the elder Kuroko. However, Tetsuya was not aware what he was talking about. The confusion on his face must have given off a sign to his grandfather since he placed a brown envelop on the table.

Tetsuya hastily reached out for it and opened it. His eyes immediately widened as it contained several pictures of him and Seijuurou together. He knew he wouldn’t hide this for long. He and Seijuurou weren’t so subtle about their relationship though it surprised him how fast his grandfather found out about it.

“I knew that you would never approve, grandfather.” It was the only reply Tetsuya could muster and it was the truth.

“So you hide the fact that you mated with a commoner?” Tetsuya could sense the anger in his voice despite the calmness of it.

“Don’t call him a commoner,” Tetsuya meet the elder’s eyes. He did not like it whenever he heard people calling Seijuurou that. He was more than that. Why could everybody not see that?

“A commoner’s a commoner! And you will not speak to me that way! What right do you have to talk back to me like that?”

“I know I have been disrespectful but Seijuurou-senpai is not what you think he is. He’s not just a commoner. He’s a brilliant alpha, he’s very kind to me and he loves me and most importantly he is my true-mate. We established a bond, grandfather, and we had never mated yet. It was established when he confessed our feelings. What we have is rare. Please don’t take it away, please,” Tetsuya said, his eyes pleading his grandfather. Tears were about to fall form his eyes but he steeled himself to keep it together. He had to be strong.

Surely his grandfather would not be this cruel. Surely he would not take this away from him. When his parents had died when he was nine, his grandfather had taken care of him. He promised to give everything Tetsuya wanted and needed. He knew his grandfather loves him. He knew he didn’t see him as the only heir of their family. He knew he cared for him.

He had always looked up to his grandfather. Tetsuya knew he would not hurt him. Tetsuya hoped that this wouldn’t go the hard way. However, the next words that came out from the elder broke Tetsuya heart. It destroyed everything that he thought he had.

“No. You will not meet this boy again.” The look on the elder’s face was stone cold that Tetsuya wondered if he was really talking to his grandfather.

“Please don’t do this. Grandfather, please,” Tetsuya was begging, an unbecoming look of the passive omega he was but he did not care. Not when his relationship with his mate was on the line. Tears streamed down his beautiful blue eyes and his heart broke every second of it.

“Until you stop with this madness Tetsuya, that mate of yours will suffer the consequences. I’ll let you see the difference between the two of you. You are my heir and I will not let a filthy rascal like him take you away. You are very important to me. You know that. I can’t just hand you off to someone who doesn’t deserve you. Now if you have nothing else to say that would fix this situation, I have to leave, I have some important business to attend to.”

The elder Kuroko seemed to give Tetsuya a few minutes to say something but when he heard nothing, he stood up and left the room.

When he heard the door close, Tetsuya broke down. He cried hard as he felt his heart was going to break. He didn’t know what his grandfather would do. He’s a powerful man. Tetsuya couldn’t do anything against him right now. He didn’t know if he should tell Seijuurou. He knew his alpha would do something but he didn’t want him to be involved.

Tetsuya was so torn. Why does it have to be this way?

Why can’t he just fall in love like a normal person? Why couldn’t his grandfather let him love anyone he wanted? Why must everything be so hard?

Why?

Tetsuya cried and cried that night, until he had no strength and ended up falling asleep at the couch, unaware that on the other side of the city, Seijuurou woke up and felt extreme sadness coming from the bond he shared with his mate.

Tetsuya had received several texts from Seijuurou, even a few missed calls but all were unanswered as Tetsuya was in a deep slumber, the stress he had emotionally drained him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!   
> I apologize for the grammatical mistakes, please bear in mind that this is unbeta-ed and my English is not that good but regardless, I hoped you enjoy and I would appreciate it if you leave comments about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I often read fanfictions where it was Akashi, as based on canon apparently, as the rich one, that's why I thought, why not do it in reverse? It would be interesting to see him grow up with his mother I think.
> 
> I apologize if this fic was not into your taste, I accept constructive criticism well. My grammar is not the best, I know but I'm still aiming to be better at it, so if you have some advise then I would like to hear it.
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
